Forgetting
by ChAssYLyNn
Summary: A one shot of Jacob and Bella. Jacob trys to get Bella to forget Edward. Set after Edward leaves. Lemon Rated M for a reason. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OKAY GUYS THIS IS A ONE-SHOT OF JACOB AND BELLA. HE IS DOING HIS BEST TO MAKE BELLA FORGET EDWARD. AND HE FINIALLY SUCCEEDS, WITH THE HELP OF LEAH.**_

_**Jacob POV**_

"_**Look Bella you need to get over him, he left. For whatever reason he left. For your good, his good who knows but he's gone. I'm here. I'm the one with the rough part. Not him. I'm the one who has to see what he's done to you. I sit here with you day after day watching you cry, and seeing your heart shatter everytime his name is mentioned. The shadows in your eyes are caused by him. I want to see you smile, see your eyes dance with laughter. If all you want from me is friendship, then that's all I'll be to you, is a friend. But when you look at me I want you to see ME not him. When you're with me don't wish it was him, because I don't think I could live with that. I can't be Edward's substitute."**_

_**And before I knew what happened she was in my arms crying. Clinging to me as if I was her lifeline.**_

"_**I'm sorry Jacob. Its just so hard. I really loved him, or I think I did, I'm not so sure anymore. I think he'll always have a part of me. But it doesn't matter anymore, you're right. He is gone. My feelings for have changed, you are more than a friend. I'm not in love with you yet. But I think maybe I could be. Maybe we could just go out, and take it on day at a time and see where it leads us.."**_

_**And so we did, for months we went out. She was still holding me at arms length, so to speak. We'd kissed but that was it. Anytime I got to close she'd start crying and saying she wasn't ready. I was more than willing to give her the time she needed. But I had this nagging feeling that she didn't want me because of him. And it didn't take long for her to prove me wrong.**_

_**Thanks to leah Bella was staying at my house tonight. Of course my dad and her dad think she's staying at leah's. After leah's mom goes to bed, she's sneaking out the window where I'll be waiting in the backyard. Then into my room and she has to be back before Leah's mom is up. Shouldn't be problem. **_

_**This is why I'm sneaking out my room via the window. I traveled down the path behind the houses that would lead me to Leah's backyard. Once there it didn't take long to figure out Bella was still inside. So I call. Thank god for cellphones.**_

"_**Leah, why is she still up there? We were supposed to meet in you backyard."**_

"_**She doesn't want to jump from the roof. It's no big deal. It's only about 7 feet down, but she wouldn't budge."**_

"_**Well, tell her to get on the roof, I'll catch her."**_

"_**Okay, here she comes."**_

"_**Thanks Leah, for everything, I owe you one."**_

"_**Damn right you do, jake"**_

_**And sure enough no sooner than I had put away my cellphone I seen her climbing onto the roof. She edged a little closer to the ledge, and kept shaking her head. **_

"_**look Bella I'm right here. Just drop. I'll catch you."**_

_**I saw her close her eyes and drop, just as planned. Landing in my arms.**_

_*******************************_

_**Back in my room, on my bed I cradeled her in my arms and listened as she talked. About a lot of things I didn't know.**_

"_**So your saying he never actually kissed you? That's unbelievable"**_

"_**He wouldn't, I mean yeah he kissed me. Except it was like PG-10. If you get my point. It never got any further than those few very innocent kisses. I wanted to, but he wouldn't. He was afraid he'd loose control."**_

"_**So is that why you wont let me pleasure you, because you wanted it to be with him?"**_

"_**What! Is that what you thought. No Jake, I'm just well embarrassed. I mean there had to be something wrong with me. I wanted him to, but he refused me, and then he left me not long after that."**_

"_**Isabella," I hesitated, not knowing how he could refuse her. I thought for sure since they were so in love they would have been together.**_

"_**Jake, I'm sorry I should never said anything. I'm sure you would want to be with someone who is more, well… just better in this area."**_

_**She has got to be insane. She is still blushing. I had to set her straight. **_

"_**Bella, I wouldn't have cared if you and Edward had been together. It would not have mattered in the least. But, I will tell you it makes me desperately excited that you two didn't do anything. Bells, I love you. You know that. It excites me more than you could everknow to think that my lips will be the first to taste you. That it will be my tongue that will make you moan. That it will be my name you scream as I push you over that final edge of ecstasy." **_

_**And then when I thought maybe, I'd scared her to death, she kissed me. That one kiss held so much passion, and promise it shook me to my bones. And somehow I knew this was it. This was the night she would finally forget him and be mine.**_

_**I let my lips trail down from her lips to her jawline, and from there to her neck, it was there she jerked a little. Barely noticeable, but I knew why. He would never have kissed her there. I continued placing kisses on her, making my way down slowly. I reached her bra and hesitated just a second before removing it.**_

_**She was magnificent. Her nipples already tight little buds. I feasted. Rolling my tongue over them, biting, and nipping. She whimpered. That small sound spurred me on. **_

_**I layed her back down and continued down her body. I didn't hesitate when I reached her jeans. And before me lay a goddess. Glorious. Rubbing my hands up and down her glorious cuves, trailing kisses on her thighs. Her breathing was heaving now. Her legs opened to me as I slowly made my way to her core. Her scent was intoxicating. I looked up at her to be sure this was what she wanted.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**I felt his hands all over my body. I can't believe this is happening. My legs opened of the own violation. He was so close. I could feel his hot breath at my opening. I wanted this. I wanted him. I felt so safe with Jacob. And his every touch set my skin on fire, and my heart to stuttering.**_

_**And then he stopped. Surprised I looked down at him, I saw the question in his eyes. **_

"_**Yes Jacob" I wanted to say something sexy, something that would let him know how ready I truly was. But the only words that I could form were yes Jacob. Evidently those were the only words he needed. My hips jerked as his lips met my opening. His tongue delving deep inside and lapping at my juices. When he slipped a finger inside me I lost all conscious thought. I could feel the pressure building. His fingers inside me and his tongue flicking at my throbbing nub sent my body over the edge. Liquid heat poured from my opening. He lapped up every single drop.**_

_**Before my body had even quit pulsing he was at my opening positioning himself. And then he slipped his cock inside me. I froze. There was pain. Not much pain, and before long the pleasure returned tenfold. He started a slow rhythm. I was whimpering. What he was doing to me was amazing but I wanted more. **_

"_**Jake, harder" with those words he began pounding in and out of me. I couldn't stand it. Looking at him I could tell he was near his end. The next five minutes were a little fuzzy. **_

_**I was moaning his name and my nails were digging into is back. **_

"_**Jacob, I'm so close." Each word punctuated by his thrusts. He leaned down be my ear kissed me and said four little words that made my world shatter brilliantly. "Come for me Bella." And as if by command my body clenched around his. My back arching in pure pleasure. I wanted to look at him at that moment, but all I could do was scream his name. It seemed impossible, to do anything else. The pleasure was too much to make my body do anything other than enjoy the ride. One more thrust and he joined me. I could feel his cock pulsing from the release.**_

_**We lay there spent, panting for air. **_

"_**Jacob"**_

"_**hmm"**_

"_**I'm so coming to Leah's more often."**_

"_**love you bells"**_

"_**love you too Jake"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALL RIGHT HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS. I HADNT PLANNED ON WRITING ANYMORE BUT IT CAME TO ME AND WOULDN'T LEAVE. SO READ IT REVIEW IT. LET ME KNOW…**_

_I was gloriously happy, so content to lay here in his arms. Until I started sweating, one things for sure dating a werewolf sure has it issues. Jakes patrols were getting in our way of being together at night. Since Sam found out, which was inevitable with the pack mind, he set Jake to patrolling nights to keep us from having sex. He said he couldn't take seeing it everyday. He's just pissed cause Emily's mad at him which unfortunately for everyone means he's an ass until he gets laid again. _

"_Jake? Jacob… You gotta get up. I have to go." He didn't want to move. He just rolled over and pinned me to the mattress. Jeez. I'll get him up, one way or another._

_I started by very gently kissing his neck and then I took my hand and started rubbing his cock. _

_He came up out of the bed with a growl. More possessive than pissed. Huh. Odd that I can tell the difference now. Its been four months since I finally gave up my virginity and I haven't regretted it one time since. Were getting better with our excuses, though with Charlie I'm not so sure I really need one._

"_Bella…" uh oh._

"_Jake, ummmm. No we can't, we got to go. Your due on patrol as of two hours ago and I'm supposed to be tutoring Seth. Oh god never mind…" He had kissed me till I was completely naked. _

"_Yes I remember… " He didn't stop. I was sort of lost in a daze of lust at the moment. I didn't hear the door slam in the living room but evidently Jake did. Wolf senses._

_He jumped up buttoning his pants as he went. _

"_Hide now." I was getting used to this. Billy would come home and in the closet I'd go. This time it was under the bed. Jeez. On no, jake didn't close the door all the way. I creeped over to close the door when I heard them talking._

"_where's bella?"_

" _I don't know Sam. She left last night right before I went on patrol." _

_Why does Sam want me? I thought he was leaving, but he turned towards jakes bedroom._

"_Bella, come on out. I don't need to be inside Jake's head to know you're here. He still has a boner."_

_Jake very nearly blushed. Oh well we're busted. _

"_What do you want Sam? Me and Jake were kind of busy." I don't care anymore. My business, my sex life. _

"_Jake I want you to go across the room first." This scared me. _

_Jake walked across the room and sat down in the corner. He wouldn't second guess Sam when it was important._

"_Okay, I've got some really bad news. Edward Cullen came to the border this morning around six, right after Jake went home. He wanted to speak to Bella. Evidently he's been watching her." _

_I didn't hear want else he said because it was drowned out by the sudden growling and ripping of clothes in the corner. I looked over and sure enough there was a giant reddish brown wolf snarling and growling where Jake used to be sitting. _

"_Jake calm down. Come here." I wanted to reassure him, but I would not move to him. I knew better._

" _No Jake stay. You don't want to hurt her." _

_The wolf stopped growling and I swear it rolled its eyes. He got up and walked up to me and promptly sat down._

"_Jake can you please phase back, we need to talk. And I refuse to talk to you if you have that much hair on your ass and four legs." Sam busted out laughing. Which was the general idea, lighten the tension. _

_I watched as the wolf raised up on its hind legs and before it completely stood up Jake was standing where the wolf was._

"_Bella?" Could he really doubt himself now._

"_Jake I want you to stay here while me and Sam go to meet Edward. I will find out what he has to say, then I'm coming back and we are going to finish what we started."_

"_No. I want to be there. You are mine now, I want him to know it." I don't have time to argue. _

"_Fine lets go. But no phasing, he wont hurt you with me there. And if you phase then you could get me instead." _

"_Sure, Sure. No problem be good. I got it. Lets go. Sam is he meeting us at the line?"_

"_Yep but I'm coming to. I am not letting you anywhere near that leech alone. No way."_

_It didn't take that long to get there. I figured it would be just me Jake sam and Edward but when I got there, Edward was facing four very pissed werewolves. Oh shit._

_I automatically ran towards the snarling wolves. They stopped and sat down instantly. I know I'm family now but was this necessary? And when I turned to look at the angel from my dreams I understood the hostility._

"_Edward?" His name was no more than a croak, but every single person there(two legs or four) heard it._

_His eyes were a vivid red. It looked so unnatural in his beautiful face. I felt Jake come up behind me and slip his arms around my waist, and Sam came up to stand next to me._

"_What do you want I was busy?" Better to be rude or I'd lose it._

"_You were busy? Oh I see now I can smell it. Jeez how long did it take to get over me? When did you become this dog's whore?"_

"_Really Edward its not your business." I could feel Jakes entire body trembling. "Well if you must know what I was doing, I was laying down enjoying a ride. It's a good thing Jake's good at what he does." I could here the wolves snickering behind me._

"_What did you drag me all the way out here for anyway. There is nothing to say. You left, I moved on just like you wanted. I'm happy and you are evidently enjoying the treats Washington has to offer." _

"_I came here for you." I was stunned into silence, but he wasn't done yet. "But I'm not sure I want you now. I can see your interested in making puppies. I've got one question for Jake before I go. How does it feel to have my seconds?" I felt him stiffen and I knew Edward had hit the target. I saw Sam reach over and lay a hand on Jake's shoulder. I didn't think he would answer. I was wrong._

"_Do you really want to know? Well I'm all too happy to tell you. Would you like me to start at the beginning? Yes I think that would be better. The very first time, I remember it like it was yesterday. She was trembling, not from terror, but from lust. And when I slid into her the first time, I could smell the blood that came from her body. She was so tight, I didn't think I would fit all of myself inside her. There is no words to describe what that was like. And then when she couldn't take it anymore it was My name she screamed. Clawing at my back, and arching off the bed and taking me deeper. Her walls squeezing me so tight I nearly burst. Let me see would you like to know what her pussy tastes like? Its heaven on earth. The way she moans and whimpers when I lick her clit, its like she cant wait for me to get inside her. And she woke me up this morning in the best way possible. I woke to her rubbing me. It was excuisite. But you'll never know. So if you don't mind we're going to leave now and finish what we started. I hope you have as much fun as I am." _

_I cannot believe he just said that. I turned around to face him and did something to piss of Edward all the more. I jumped up into Jake's arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. And whispered "Jake, can we go now? " I kissed him with all the passion I could manage. "Jake do you think you could do that thing again? Well we'll talk later. This isn't the place, just can we go home now. Oh and bye Edward, tell Tanya I said hi." _

_And with that we took off. _

_**OKAY GUYS HERE IT IS. I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE THIS LONG BUT I COULDN'T SEEM TO STOP MYSELF. LOVE IT LIKE HATE IT LET ME KNOW. I REALLY NEED OPINIONS IF I'M GOING TO GET ANY BETTER. AND I HAVE OFFICALLY STARTED WRITING MY OWN NOVEL. SO WISH ME LUCK. NEVER REALIZED HOW HARD IT WOULD BE JUST WITH THE RESEARCH. IT TAKES PLACE IN MINNESOTA IF ANYONE IS FROM MINN. I WOULD REALLY LIKE ANY INFO YOU CAN GIVE ME ABOUT THE AREA. THANKS GUYS…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: THIS WAS ORIGINALLY INTENDED AS A ONE-SHOT, BUT MORE COMES TO ME. SO I GUESS I'LL JUST KEEP ADDING AS I NEED TO. IT'LL STILL BE LABLED AS COMPLETE THOUGH. THIS STORY HAS GOT MORE HITS AND REVIEWS THAN ANY OTHER ONE I HAVE. THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE PUT ME ON ALERT, OR FAVORITE'D THIS STORY. YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY. SO ENJOY THE LEMONS.**_

**Bella pov**

**I just left my dad's in search of Jake. I'm not totally for sure where he is right now. He's not on patrol, so I know he's around his house. Somewhere. It has only been a couple of days since I seen Edward. He's been the star of my nightmares every night since. Its his eyes. They haunt me, even when I know logically its not my fault. I can't help but think what if. Edward was once my life, the love I wanted for eternity. Since seeing him, I've thought a lot about that. Did I know him as well as I thought? I cant be sure anymore. In a way I long for his golden eyes, and cold arms holding me. The way I felt when he was near. But then I see Jacob, and I know why I was with Edward to begin with. It led me to Jacob. **

**As soon as we'd got home after seeing Edward, Jacob had literally ravished me. I can think of no other word for it. He was very possessive. I'm not sure if he was trying to prove it to me or himself. I happily complied to his wishes. **

**Getting out of the truck, I walked into Billy's in search of my werewolf. Billy informed me he was dealing with some trouble at Leah's. **

"**What trouble?" Leah and I are closer than before. She doesn't hate me now. We talk a lot, but she's been weird lately. **

"**Leah's pregnant. But that's not the problem. She refuses to name the father." Whoa! What the hell? Leah's not dating anyone. **

"**When did this happen?" Billy looked a little troubled by something. **

"**She told her mom this morning. Seth informed the pack. It's got everything messed up. Sam's having a fit. No one can get close to him right now. Emily is concerned. And Jake's with Sam trying to sort some of it out." **

**Jake Pov**

"**You did What? Okay, you need to tell me what happened from the beginning." Leah-Emily. Sam. Oh shit. **

"**Leah and I have been stuck together on parole for a long time now. Several months. You've been with Bella and Embry has been tied up with that girl from Port Angles. We were stuck together. And Then we figured out why she hasn't imprinted yet. Since logically she's the Alpha Female, but only cause she's the only female, in the eyes of the wolf, it's her duty to 'reproduce' for the pack." **

**Somehow this wasn't sounding right. " Explain that to me. I'm not getting it." **

"**In the wild wolf packs, there are a Alpha Male and Female. It's the Female's job to see to the having of pups. I don't know why we never noticed before. Leah went into HEAT."**

"**I'm with you so far. But how does this have anything to do with her problem now?" Then it hit me. "You've got to be kidding me. You two. So that's why you two stopped running with us. How did it happen Sam?" **

"**See that's just it. It's the Wolf. Not necessarily us. Or not just us. It's the Alpha Male job to produce the offspring. And Leah went into heat, I wanted to take her. Jake, I wanted her more than anything else. It was like nothing I've ever experienced. It was primal, we phased back into our human form, and I took her. When I slid into her, it wasn't like before. Leah and I have been together many times before. This wasn't like that. And Emily has been so off lately. I think she's seeing someone else. We haven't had sex in over three months. Then Leah and I just couldn't stop." **

********

**I found Bella asleep in my bed, mumbling. I got in bed next to her and just listened. I can be very entertained. **

"**No, no,no. not my fault…" She was restless. She talked more when she was upset, or worried about something.**

"**I'm sorry…" I pulled her close, hoping it would somehow ease her dreams away. Her body shaking, but not from the cold. **

"**Edward…" I froze. My heart stopped, then went into overdrive. I tightened my grip instinctively, willing away the undead that haunted her.**

"**ummm…. No…don't… stop…" She was sobbing, clinging to the bed. **

"**Bella, wake up baby. Its okay, I'm here." The son of a bitch just cant go away for good. Just when I think he's gone, he comes back.**

"**Bella…" She turned around, looked at me, and the floodgates opened. **

"**He said it was my fault. I tried to tell him. But then he changed, into the angel again. He just held me and wouldn't let go. I tried to get away but I couldn't. He tried to….Oh god Jacob.. he tried to take me." **

**I held her close, hopping to ease away the fear he inspired. "Its okay baby, it wasn't real. He's gone. " She looked at me, tears staining her cheeks. Wanting something. **

"**Jacob, make it go away, I don't want to feel so cold now. Please." She was clinging to me, asking for a lifeline.**

**I shushed her crying with a kiss. I tried to take it slow and easy. To reassure her. But she would have none of it. Fierce, was what came to mind. She clawed my back, thrusting her hips to mine. I used my fingers to calm her, ready her. Hoping to erase his memory. Again. **

"**Jake, now. I want you to be rough. Take me like he never can. Please…" **

**Her words shook me. Nothing else seemed to exist, just her. I was more wolf, it was my job to protect her from our enemy's. If this was the only way I could then I would. I ripped her clothes from her body, took mine off and positioned myself.**

**Bella Pov**

**I could feel him, just the tip, at my opening. He looked at me, his eyes nearly black now, from the power of it. He leaned down, kissed my lips briefly, then bit my neck at the same time he slammed into me. Pain, pleasure. He held my hips off the bed, and didn't stop pounding into me. Heat poured from my body. I could feel the muscles shift and move under my fingers. **

**I tried to keep up with him, but couldn't. My body was beyond orgasm, I didn't know that was possible. He was giving me what I wanted, he was rough. He'd been rough before, but this was different somehow. It was like he was more than before. His body surrounding mine, inside mine, all I could think about was Jake. **

**I could feel my body pulsing, convulsing around him. He didn't stop, even when I was weak, and barely clinging to him. He gave no mercy. If I could have thought, I would say he was trying to fuck Edward away from me. He succeeded. **

****** **

**I lay limp and unmoving beside him. Breathless and sweating I felt save again. Complete. "I'm sorry Jake." I hate that once again, Edward came between us. **

"**You can't help what you dream. And I was sort of worked up when I came in anyway. You just gave me a happy distraction" he said with a cocky little smile.**

**I removed myself from the bed, dressed and prepared myself to be stunned. **


End file.
